cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruby
|minions = Mastiff Force (formerly)|enemies = Wolfsbane, Aswad, Anthony (formerly), F.A.N.G.S Workers, Professor Whiskers, Whiskers' men, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ, Hornhead, Hornie|likes = Sensei, her family, music, Gaspard and Brodi's compassion and heroism, freedom|dislikes = Wolfsbane, the destruction of Woolsville's music culture, seeing Sensei hurt|powers = Martial art skills|weapons = Fists|fate = Continues to rule her kingdom after defeating Wolfsbane}}'''Ruby '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. She's the queen of Woolsville and a close friend to the Mastiff-Wooten family. Background Ruby married Sensei at the age of 18 when Sensei settled down in the castle and became queen of Woolsville. And a couple of years later, she gave birth to two rams named Calvin and Nelson who were very rambunctious and fun-loving. After Calvin and Nelson turned 18, Ruby vowed to be a protective and noble queen in Woolsville and keep her people safe from villains such as Wolfsbane. When Woolsville's music culture was destroyed due to Angel's death and Eddie's sudden hatred of music and humans, Ruby vowed to restore Woolsville's music culture, so peace and happiness will return there again. Personality Ruby is a warm and comforting mother who loves her husband, sons, music and martial arts. She's also a powerful and mighty queen who wants to protect her kingdom from danger and villains so that none of her family, friends, and people won't end up like her deceased sister-in-law. Ruby talks with a soft and beautiful and she loves to spend some quality time with her husband on occasions such as their wedding anniversaries. Since Ruby is a martial artist, she's very tough, forceful, brave and feisty. Even though she's a kind and sweet woman, she's ready to fight in any situation that rises. Just like her husband, Ruby is very wise and tells stories that can inspire children into following their hearts instead of their duties. She doesn't pose as a motherly figure just for her sons, she poses a motherly figure for the younger characters who are having problems. She's patient with her family and believes in them. Ruby doesn't respect those who have bad tempers such as Eddie when he yelled at Brodi and Buster for no good reason. To show how she didn't like Eddie's bad temper, she decided not to talk to him. Although, she did show sympathy when Eddie talked about his wife's death. In the cartoon series, Ruby is ready to help her family and friends and she is shown to be extremely caring for her husband. Physical appearance Ruby is a slender buffalo with short pointy horns. She wears a lavender dress with pink flowers at the bottom. Abilities * '''Buffalo Physiology: '''Ruby is an anthropomorphic buffalo. * '''Martial Artists: '''Ruby is shown to be very skilled in the advanced arts of martial arts. * '''Wise Intellect: '''As mentioned before, Ruby tells stories to children and the stories can encourage kids into following their hearts instead of their duties, so, they can lead to success in life. She gets more of her stories from her husband. * '''Immorality: '''Ruby is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances The Black Lion Years after being married to Sensei and giving birth to Calvin and Nelson, Ruby became the powerful and mighty queen of Woolsville and she vowed to keep her kingdom safe from the villainous Howard A. Wolfsbane. In her free time, she's focused on restoring Woolsville's music culture so there can be peace and happiness again. Her husband, Sensei was hosting a party for Eddie, Archibald, Artie and Stella who all protected Woolsville for the last 15 years. Ruby was looking forward to the party along with Calvin and Nelson. During the party, Ruby was seen dancing with Sensei and having a great time with her family and friends. The party dialed down so Sensei could give Archibald, Artie, and Stella their medals for their bravery and selflessness. Before the party could continue, Wolfsbane showed up in his giant golden robotic suit and kidnapped Ruby along with Calvin, Nelson, Archibald, Artie, and Stella. She was then taken to Wolfsbane's lair where she was going to executed in the most painful way along with her sons and friends. After Brodi and Eddie required help from Matthew, they began their journey to rescue Ruby and the others from Wolfsbane's wrath. By the time, they reached Wolfsbane's lair, they snuck inside and Matthew made an effort to free Ruby and the others from the cage but Wolfsbane and his men spotted him and were attempting to catch Matthew, Brodi, and Eddie and take them as prisoners as well. Ruby knew that Matthew, Brodi, and Eddie would return but she had a bad feeling about what Wolfsbane was planning to do to her and her friends. After acquiring help from Prince Carlos and his recent chef, Buster, they went to Woolsville to get some supplies then they went back to Wolf Town and snuck into Wolfsbane's lair without being seen and this time, Matthew and the others were able to free Ruby and the others. While Matthew and Brodi were able to get Archibald and Artie out of the cage, it took Eddie and Buster a while to get Ruby and the others out. Suddenly, there were spotted by Wolfsbane and his men. Aswad placed them in a cage and placed a large piece of cloth on it. Inside the cage, Eddie snapped at Brodi and Buster for no good reason and Ruby decided not to talk to Eddie because of his bad temper. When Eddie revealed that music killed his wife, Angel, Matthew asked Ruby was that true and she nodded yes. During Eddie's backstory, Ruby started to feel deep sympathy for Eddie. She was later happy when Brodi and Eddie restored their bond by hugging each other. Wolfsbane took the cloth off of the cage and revealed to Matthew and the others that they're on a boat that was straight for a waterfall. Before Wolfsbane and his men left, these were his last lines: “It’ll be too bad, you won’t be here on the 13th which will be my lucky number but not everyone’s lucky number.” Wolfsbane then left the boat in his hovercraft. Matthew was able to get Brodi and the others to safety before the boat hit the ground. The gang then took the next train to Columbia to cover their tracks. When they got to Columbia, Ruby was able to meet Charles, Rebecca, and the others and she loved them all. When Matthew bid a farewell to Brodi and the others, she was going to miss Matthew. Ruby, Calvin, and Nelson took the plane back to Woolsville while Brodi and the others took the train, only to be captured by Wolfsbane and taken back his lair. Buster then warned Prince Carlos, Sensei, Ruby, Calvin, and Nelson about Wolfsbane and his evil plan. Ruby was then seen fighting Wolfsbane and his men by using her advanced martial arts. After Wolfsbane's death, Ruby warmly praised Brodi and Matthew, the heroes of Woolsville and Wolf Town. With Wolfsbane gone for good, peace, happiness and music back to Woolsville, sheep and wolves could live in peace and harmony again. Ruby was very happy when Matthew and Charles got adopted by the Mastiff family. She promised to help them with any problems they face. Ruby helped Matthew remodel his house. Ruby was last seen dancing and singing to the song "Family," along with Sensei. The North Wooten Ruby served as a supporting character in the film along with Sensei, Prince Carlos, Anthony, Buster, Calvin and Nelson. She is seen changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote. After Whiskers' death, Ruby was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Ruby mostly serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Queens Category:Females Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Royalty Category:Wooten characters Category:Buffalos Category:Adults Category:TV Animation characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Forest animals Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Canadian characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Nobility Category:Singing characters Category:Dancers Category:Unofficial Wooten Queens